Myriads of collisions
by shoplifterette
Summary: Clarice Starling loses her job and goes on a trip to Europe. There, she meets the Good Doctor, who is in his element. Sucky summary, I'll try to do better with the story. Hannibal / Clarice.


Clarice Starling hated her job. One year after she completed the FBI academy at Quantico, she was disillusioned completely. The desire to fight for her place in a world dominated by men had left her. She felt empty. Paul Krendlers latest attempt to get into her pants had been the last straw – she had snapped, threatening the man with bodily harm if he didn't leave her alone. When he didn't comply, pinching her behind instead, she threw a punch at him. Her superiors, who had been told a different story, hadn't been happy with her so called bad temperament. They suspended her from active duty. Clarice, instead of feeling dreadful, felt great, free.

"I can't believe I should be thankful to Paul Krendler", she thought while she cleared out her office. "I would have suffocated in this place. I'll just take this as a chance, a chance to do what I always wanted to do."

And so she did.

She went home to the duplex which she shared with her only friend, Ardelia Mapp. "Ardelia", she called while she entered the room with the single box which she took from her office. "I've been fired – Paul Krendler, the thrice damned jackass, told them I snapped without reason. Told them I wasn't fit for active duty any longer." Her answer was an enraged yell. "I can't believe it", shouted Mapp who appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron. "They should have kicked him out for sexual harrassement instead. But the fired you? Are they absolutely insane?"

Clarice snorted. "Don't ask." She went over to Mapp and gave her a fierce hug. "Somehow, I'm not even angry at them. They do what they always do – they protect their old boys club. Women like us have no place in their world, other than being office decor. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am actually glad they kicked me out – I hated it there, but I wouldn't have found the courage to do it myself."

Ardelia raised an eyebrow. "I'm half tempted to call it quits myself", said the young black woman. She raised a slim hand and ran it through her hair. "Women like us just don't get anywhere in the bureau. What do you want to do now? I'm making lasagna, by the way. Should be ready in a few minutes. Nothing better than comfort food, eh?"

Clarice smirked at her. "Perfect", she said while she glimpsed into the kitchen. "Your lasagna is the best in the whole damn universe." She shrugged out of her light jacket and threw it over a chair. "I'm going to do what I always wanted to do. I shouldn't have a problem to find a new job with my degree, so I am not too worried on that account. Before I go job hunting, though, I am going to go and see some more of the world." Ardelia smiled at her. She knew Clarice had never left the States before. "I think that's a great idea", agreed her best friend. "If anyone could use a break, it's you. Get away from Krendler and the likes, find some pretty french Beau to charm you out of your stockings. I'm half glad that Krendler's a terrible rascist – I would have snapped long ago if I were you."

Clarice rolled her eyes. "I don't need a french Beau, thank you very much. I've got enough of men for the moment, between the patronizing Crawford and the disgusting Krendler, I'm done for now. The only charming and interesting man I've met during the last years was locked up in an insane asylum – that's got to be saying something, right?" Clarice grinned at her friend.

Ardelia cackled and went back into the kitchen. Two minutes later, she carried two steaming plates of lasagna out of the room and put them on the dining room table. "This smells divine", said Clarice to her friend. Mapp smiled. "That's because it is. It's my grandmothers recipe, and she's watching from above right now. She would be appaled if you didn't finish your plate, so eat up!" Clarice didn't need to be told twice.

Twenty minutes later, the friends finished their meal. Clarice dipped a slice of baguette into the remains of the sauce and sighed. "Thanks, Ardelia. This was exactly what I needed right now." Ardelia smiled slightly. "Me too. There is nothing better to forget a bad day than some good, greasy food. No, no, don't look at me that way – I won't tell you about my day. Yours was crappier by far. Tonight is all about you."

Starling looked at her for a moment and sighed again. "I won't deny it was crappy, but I'm somehow grateful for it anyway. I'm free now, free to do what I want." Mapp nodded at her. "It's good you've kept your optimism." She took the plates and put them in the dishwasher. "Now, tell me all about your plans – you want to see the world?"

Clarice thought for a moment. "I do, I really, really do. I want to see Europe. South America and Asia too. My savings should be enough for a couple of weeks of vacation. I think I'll start with Europe – I've always wanted to visit France, and Italy, too." She rose from her seat and went to the cupboard in the corner. Starling took out to glasses and went over to the table to place them on it. Then, she went to their shared bar. "You want some Jack with Coke, too? Alright. Two fingers? Three? I thought as much." She prepared their drinks and sat back at the table. "Do you want to accompany me, Ardelia?"

Mapp shook her head. "I can't. I need the job with the bureau to pay back my student loans – I didn't have a stipend like you, if you remember. Even though I wish could come with you." Clarice frowned. "I could pay..." Mapp cut her off. "Maybe you could, but you won't. You spend your money on yourself – you really need it." Clarice looked at her for a moment. "Alright", she said after a while. "But you can't stop me from showering you with trashy souvenirs when I return." Mapp giggled. "I'm counting on it."

The two women raised their glasses. "Cheers", they said in unison.

After Clarice got up the next morning, she took a long, relaxing shower. She grabbed a suitcase and started putting her clothes in it. She took some of everything – the climate in Europe, even in the summer, was notoriously unstable. Mapp knocked on her door. "I see you're already preparing for your little trip", she said. "I wanted to give this to you." She handed a small, silver necklace to Clarice. "Think of it as your good luck charm." Clarice smiled at her. "Thank you, Ardelia – I'll wear it all the time. It is beautiful!" Mapp nodded, while Starling fastened it around her neck. "I bought it in New York, while I visited my aunt. It's supposed to bring good luck to it's wearer."

Clarice smiled again. "I can need some good luck for sure – thank you again!"

Mapp went over to the suitcase and looked inside. "Looks like you've got everything. I take it you're leaving today?" Starling closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "If I don't do it today, I'll talk myself out of it again. And I really need to do this."

Mapp hugged her. "I'm glad you're doing something for yourself for once. Do you want me to drive you to the airport before I have to go to work?"

"That would be great, thank you", said Starling in reply. "Don't want to leave my car in the airport's parking lot – I bet it would look pretty devasting after that."

The one hour drive to the airport was far from quiet. The two friends talked about everything, from everyday life in the bureau to politics, men and television programs. Shortly before they arrived, Mapp asked: "Where do you want to go to first?"

Clarice thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. I think I'll take one of these last minute flights to some city in Europe for a start. I'll look for a hotel when I arrive. I just want to go with it, do you understand?", Starling asked. "Perfectly", answered Mapp as she came to a halt in front of the airport. The women got out of the car and hugged each other. "Write to me. Or call me. Whatever. Let me know where your little adventure takes you", said the black woman. "Of course I will. I love you, Ardelia. See you soon", Clarice said, as she pulled out of the embrace. Wordlessly, she went over to the backseat and took her suitcase. "Goodbye, Ardelia. Don't let the bastards in the bureau get to you."

Inside the airport, Clarice went right to the last minute counter. After a short discussion with the man behind the counter, she settled for a flight to Paris, France, for a very sensible price. Her flight would leave in two hours. She checked in her luggage and went to a small bar right next to her gate. To settle her nerves before the flight, she decided to drink a glass of wine. The selection was pricey, but good. After a few minutes, she ordered a glass of a good Chardonnay. The aroma of the wine was rich and fruity, and slightly sour. She brushed of a fellow passenger who tried to talk to her and enjoyed her drink in silence. After she finished her glass, she went into the duty free shop to buy a bottle of the same wine. "I'll have the wine when I find a suitable hotel. It'll make for a nice, relaxing evening", she thought to herself.

Half an hour later, she boarder the plane to Paris. It was crowded, but quiet. The stewardess offered her a drink and she decided on a Coke. But she didn't even finish her drink. A few minutes later, she slipped into a peaceful sleep. She wouldn't wake until the plane was ready to land at the Charles de Gaulle airport in France.

As soon as Clarice left the taxi that took her from the airport to one of the nicer districts of the city, she took a deep breath. After looking out of the windows during the drive, she was in love with Paris already. So many small buildings with unusual nooks and crannies. So many people, wearing beautiful clothes, with a kind of elegance that was lacking in any other city in the world.

Starling went up to the small hotel that was recommended to her at the airport and entered the building. She booked a room for a week – the price was a bit high, but the view on the park behind the hotel was truly priceless. She loved it. After she unpacked her suitcase, she put the Chardonnay from the duty free shop into the fridge. "It should be cold by the time I arrive home from my stroll", she thought. She took a short shower and put on some light clothes – a blue dress with black sandals.

She wandered through the streets of the city for hours. She spoke a little French, so she had no difficulties to order herself a coffee in a nice bistro a few miles away from the Eiffel tower. Even with her old skills in the language, she was unable to decipher the menu, though, so she settled for a croissant. The bench on which she sat was comfortable and the view was breathtaking, she felt like could see the whole city from where she sat.

She sipped her coffee in comfortable silence, letting the flow of the beautiful language from the neighboring tables wash over her. Starling was glad she hadn't picked a typical tourist café – the charm of the small bistro was obvious to her.

Suddenly, someone sat down beside her, disturbing her peace. "Excuse me", she said without facing the man. "I don't believe I invited you to sit beside me – there are a lot of empty tables left.

Starling froze as she heard the man chuckle. "Oh Clarice", he said to her. "It's terribly rude not to say hello to an old friend, don't you think? I simply couldn't pass up the chance."

Slowly, she turned her head to face the man. "Dr. Lecter", she said stupidly.

"The very same, though I would thank you to keep your voice down", he answered and smiled at her, a sight that would have frightened many. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. "What brings you to Paris, Clarice?"

Starling stared at him. She couldn't believe she was sitting there, being involved in small talk with the infamous canninbalistic psychiatrist. "It was a spur of the moment thing", she answered, pulling herself together. She still felt the small tingles of shock going through her. "I was fired, I wanted a change of scenery, and now, here I am."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Fired? Please excuse the language, but they were stupid enough to fire you? You could have given Will Graham a run for his money. Why did they fire you?"

"I can't believe I am sitting here, talking to you. I should be calling the authoroties", Clarice said, coming to her senses.

"Now, where would be the fun in that", the Doctor replied, brushing down some imaginary dust from his expensive black suit. "Would't you rather sit here, chatting with me? Involving the authorities doesn't sound fun at all. Not to mention, things could get very ugly, very fast", Hannibal Lecter concluded, smiling at her.

"Are you threatening me?"

Lecter smiled again. "Not at all, I am merely stating an observation. I already told you that I won't harm you, if you remember the letter, and I won't go back on my word. The officers who would try to arrest me, however..."

"I get it", Clarice ground out. "I get it. What are YOU doing here, by the way?"

"Me?", the Doctor asked innocently. "I am simply enjoying the scenery. Really. And right now, I am talking to you. You look very beautiful, by the way. This more feminine look suits you."

Clarice eyes widened. "Are you complimenting me?"

"I am indeed. Why are you so surprised? You're an extraordinary beautiful woman, you should be used to it by now."

Starling blinked at him and didn't reply. Lecter grinned at her. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Why did the FBI fire you? What did you do?"

Clarice snorted aggressively. "I decked him. I decked the bastard. And oh, did he deserve it."

The Doctor laughed in reply. "You attacked someone? That's terribly droll. What did he do? Was he a suspect?"

Starling shook her head. "He wasn't a suspect, he was my superior. Paul Krendler. You might remember him from Memphis."

"A greasy, unpleasant man, yes? Not too tall, and not too bright? With dark brown hair?"

"The very same", replied Clarice, gesturing with her hand. "I wish you could have offed him too, during your escape."

Hannibal Lecter laughed richly. "So very bloodthirsty. You are a delight, Ex-Special-Agent Starling, truly. But still, I hate to repeat myself: What did he do?"

"He's a pest, that's what he is. He tried to get into my pants repeatedly, unsuccesfully of course. The day before yesterday, he took it one step too far and patted my behind. After that, I kind of snapped."

The Doctor's mood darkened visibly. "What a charming young fellow. I hope you left a lasting impression on his face. I take it he spun your superiors a tale about some kind of unprovoked attack?"

"That's exactly what the bastard did", said Clarice. "I should thank him, though. I wouldn't have had the courage to quit the job myself. And I would have suffocated there if I had been in the bureau any longer."

"I agree", replied the Doctor, now calmer. "I'm glad you've come to that conclusion. I understand why you had to get away for a while, but why Paris?"

Clarice thought for a second. "I don't really know. It was the first flight that went to one of the more interesting European cities, and I always wanted to visit it anyways. I've only been here for a day. What brings you to Paris"

"It's a charming city, indeed. I visit it from time to time, though my permanent residence lies elsewhere. I won't go into the details, as I am sure you'll understand. I've been in Paris for the last two weeks, and I plan to stay for another week if there's nothing that forces me to cut my visit short", answered the Doctor as he took off his sunglasses. His maroon eyes glinted in the sunlight.

Starling shook her head. "I thought about calling the authorities, that's true, but I won't do it. I don't have an ounce of loyality left for law enforcement. And I am enjoying our conversation far too much."

Hannibal Lecter looked into her eyes. "I am glad to hear that. There's much in Paris that I'd like to show to you. Let me be your guide. I've lived here in my youth. Let me show you the Paris they don't show you in travel guides."

He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up.

Clarice took it.


End file.
